vulpineimperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
IceRain A. Sleet
' 'Frimary 12, Yr. 1724 to Dismembre 17, Yr. 1727 Captain's note: Unable to punish for tresspassing on Gallery grounds on account of subject being part of aforementioned grounds. The Lady IceRain Sleet was last seen packing her bags, her children and possibly her husband and heading north after making small farewell calls to various creatures around the Imperium. It is considered unlikely she will return. Lady IceRain Sleet was once Minister of War, but has since left the Imperium. 'From the Bunk:' 'Appearance ' IceRain is tallish, wiry and light on her feet. Her fur is a constant, pure white - a strange trait of her family. Rain's right ear has been sliced almost in two, and fresh scars are visible on her left shoulder and both paws. Her sly smile is seen less frequently, and her silver pendant has gone. The stoatess works harder now, but still enjoys plotting the downfall of her many enemies ... and working with her steel box ... Rain's most striking feature are her eyes. Described some some braver beasts as "freakishly odd" (said beasts were last seen running north), these eyes are an icy, piercing blue. Crewbeasts have been known to desert after one look from IceRain when angry. When not in her black Minister of War uniform, Rain usually wears a black shirt, made of finest linen, and black pants. On one wrist she wears a single, thick silver bracelet with strange runes engraved upon them. The bracelet was given to Rain several seasons ago when she was far to the south of Mossflower, wandering in search of adventure. Rain often wears one of her two cloaks, either a heavy black one or a lighter grey. She generally wears soft boots made of batskin, also in black. Formal wear incorporates an elegant, ground-length dress in rick, silken cream with a bodice of lace that matches her eyes well, with long cream gloves and silver earstuds and bracelets. 'Biography' IceRain was brought up in southwestern Mossflower. The middle sibling of three, Rain very quickly made her mark upon the world. At an early age the young stoatling was to be found burning down trees, scorching her families whiskers and often setting fire to their house. IceRain's family soon became sick of her pyromania, and built her a small shack of stone, in which she spent days on end, setting fire to things, creating strange experiments and often causing loud explosions. Her family soon learnt to ignore her, and kept well out of her way when the stoatess was locked in her shack. Growing up as the middle child, Rain was not particularly loud (but she was obnoxious), but found other ways to ensure she was noticed. Such ways included beating her family half to death, burning them when beating failed etc. At the age of 16 Rain left her mother bewailing her father's death, and set off in search of her sister, determined to enjoy herself harassing Icefall and whatever other hapless beast got in her way. The stoatess was well-trained with her blades and Steel Box, and although she had not spent a great deal of time journeying, she soon learnt enough to survive. Upon arriving at the Imperium, Rain joined the navy and was placed upon the Mar'kan's Glory, having successfuly avoiding question 32 on the joining form "Are you a pyromaniac?". To her great surprise, she was eventually promoted to Aide-de-Camp. It was at this point that IceRain began to wonder just how mad her Captain was. From there, Rain was promoted once more to Bosun, and then to Second Mate. Longbrush, having recently been made Captain, continued Terri's strange tradition of promoting Rain, and made her First Mate. While she was being promoted, Rain spent a good deal of time searching for her sister, Icefall. Finally having found her sister, Rain ended up with a broken rib and a very annoyed older sister. Rain got her own back, however, and the last time Icey was seen was being dragged away into the darkness ... Now Captain of the Guard, Rain has run into several new enemies, including Keinruf Wright, Dead Eye Trueflight (now consigned to Hellgates) and all of the Kreehold. She is also in possession of a nice Gothic Apartment in the Barracks area, and one or two other houses. While serving aboard the Glory as First Mate, IceRain and Longbrush clashed over their severely differing opinions about the Kreehold. IceRain, after recieving a letter from the MinoWar, transferred to the Skeered. A little while later, she was promoted to Captain of the Skeered of Nothing. The stoatess made a strong impression on her crew, although thankfully the number of burnt beasts continually coming in and out of the infirmary has lessened recently. The drop in burnings had been mainly due to IceRain's marriage. Her husband, Vespero, has, most incredibly, not been burnt once by Rain, and appears to actually have some influence over her in regards to burning creatures. Despite being well-known primarily for her pyromania, IceRain herself considers it to be simply a part of herself and nothing to be thought of in excess or worried about in any way. She uses her Steel Box just as she would her rapier or her sarcastic tongue ... although with perhaps a little more danger. Upon Merry 1, 1726, IceRain recieved a message from the Minister of War, Lord Bladedart. After meeting with Kenshin, IceRain sent a message to the Skeered informing her then-First Mate Vladimir Ullyanov that he was to Captain the Skeered. Minister of War Sleet has now settled into her position with the satisfied ease of one who had worked extremely hard to get to where she is. IceRain has already made her mark upon the Harbour, with crime dropping dramatically in the more common criminal areas and higher tribute being brought in, mostly under threat of scorching. While aboard the Glory, IceRain adopted a young pirate stoatbabe known as Ocean. Unfortunately she could not take the stoatling to the Skeered with her, so left him in the care of Seige and V'era. Upon her promotion to Minister of War, however, Rain sent a message to the Cielciosks asking for Ocean's return. There was a slight hiccup however, and IceRain came across Ocean wandering the streets by himself, close to Rain's worst enemy, Keinruf Wright. After a brief, bloody and costly altercation between Rain, Wright and a Guardsbeast with confused loyalty, Ocean was safely returned to the MinoWar. There has been a significant turn of events recently, with IceRain being forced to execute her friend and Mayor of Bully Harbour, Gordon R. Freemont. What this will result in is yet to be seen. Upon Dismember 25, it was announced that IceRain was pregnant with her first child. This announcement has been met with mixed feelings from the majority of VIers, some petrified that the young stoatling will be just like its mother, others praying desperately it will be just like its father. After Gordon's execution, the deterioration of relationships between IceRain and Skeenie, Tanya, Vladimir and, indeed, most of VI, IceRain has become more reclusive, colder. Having never held any illusions about the Emperor, the stoatess does not blame him for his actions, but is angry at his treatment of both herself and Gordon. Being heavily pregnant, worn out and finding herself caught up more and more in politics that simply make her want to burn people, IceRain has announced her resignation from the duties of MinoWar. She and Vespero have remained in their mansion, however IceRain's life is currently undergoing several changes; something has crept into her life that she has never known - something called, 'free time'. Of course, with a kit barely a month away, it's unlikely this condition will last long. IceRain has retired almost entirely from visible VI social life, mostly visiting old friends such as Soniah, Icefall, Kenshin, Seige and V'era, Mackenroe, Vladimir etc. She does not, however, ever allow herself to be drawn back into the net of VI political arguments and fights. IceRain simply lives her life, no longer Minister or Captain, but simply Lady IceRain Azkarr Sleet, wife to Vespero, adopted mother to Ocean, cousin to Lady Soniah Driftwood, sister to Lady Icefall Wingsong-Cotsifas and future mother-to-be. Her pyromaniacal tendencies, no matter how much her circumstances have changed, have not altered. Category:Beasts Category:Ministers of War